Our First Vday
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esto es lo que ocurrió luego del final de "Reality Star Struck" espero que les guste! A mí me encantó en episodio!


**Se que para el jueves faltan un par de días, pero como ayer fue San Valentín en Castle... me uno al festejo... esto es lo que para mí debería haber ocurrido luego del final... (no cambiaría nada, solo agregaría esto). Disfruten! **

**Our First Vday**

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír cuando salió del baño. Lo había escuchado decir algo pero como no se reunía con ella, quiso ver si algo le ocurría…

Rick la miró con una mezcla de rabia y sorpresa. Sus ojos paseándose por su pecho apenas cubierto por la ropa interior y sus pantalones desabotonados…

-¿Qué pasó, Castle?- dijo en tono juguetón- ¿te dio miedo encontrar un espacio en mi casa?

-No…- dijo y ella notó algo de desilusión en su voz- se enganchó el puño de la camisa… quise apurarme pero…

-No hay apuro… los planes que tengo para ti son…- hizo una pausa y acercó sus labios a su oído y lo acarició con su voz- de larga duración…

Rick cerró los ojos un momento, olvidándose momentáneamente de la camisa y sintió los dedos de ella reuniéndose con los de él…

-Déjame…- le dijo y unos segundos más tarde sintió su muñeca liberada.

-Gracias…- sus manos descansaron brevemente en la cintura de ella.

-Relájate…- le dijo ella sobre los labios.

-Eso intento…- fue la respuesta de él y sintió los dedos de ella, desabotonando su camisa -¿vamos?

-Lo haré yo…- dijo ella y sonrió, ayudándolo a desvestirse- quiero asegurarme de que no te de un ataque…

Rick sonrió y deslizó el pantalón de ella hacia abajo mientras ella trabajaba en el de él. La boca de Kate descansó un momento en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de Rick y él acarició su espalda con intensidad. Ahora solo quedaba la ropa interior…

Kate saboreó la anticipación cuando Rick deslizó hacia abajo lo que quedaba y entrelazó sus dedos con ella para dirigirse a la cama.

-Ven, nos relajaremos más bajo el agua…- dijo ella y él la abrazó por detrás y ella cerró los ojos.

Kate preparó el baño de inmersión y mientras él se dedicó a acariciarla.

La tina terminaba de llenarse y Kate cerró la canilla y puso un pie adentro para testear la temperatura del agua.

-Perfecto…- dijo cuando giró para mirarlo.

-Lo sé…- dijo y ella sonrió.

Se sumergieron bajo la espuma y ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Rick la abrazó y la escuchó suspirar.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Bien… pensé que quizás querrías una cena romántica en un restaurant… o… no sé… algo espectacular…

-Ya te lo dije una vez… prefiero lo más sencillo e íntimo… por eso fue mi elección de tu regalo… espero que te haya gustado realmente… es decir, sé que lo aprecias, pero espero que no hayas sentido desilusión…

-¿Desilusión?

-Quizás esperabas otra cosa…

-Significa mucho para mí… porque sé que significa mucho para ti…- dijo él y la apretó entre sus brazos.

Se produjo un silencio confortable, el único sonido eran algunas gotas que seguían cayendo y la espuma suavemente acariciando la piel de ambos…

Rick apoyó las manos en el pecho de Kate, acariciándola tiernamente al principio, pero al escucharla suspirar, lo hizo con mayor intensidad…

Y luego las caricias se fueron diluyendo un poco porque ambos se quedaron pensativos…

-¿Qué significa exactamente para ti?- dijo él y ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Qué significa qué?

-Tu regalo…

Kate hizo una pausa, eligiendo bien las palabras, realmente quería ser clara…

-Significa que hasta ahora tenías espacio en mi corazón… y sé que eso es importante… pero ahora… ahora quiero que tengas un espacio físico, en mi casa… entre mis cosas… porque formas parte de mi vida…

-Kate…

-No… en realidad esto es muy importante para mí…

-Lo sé…- intentó él pero sabía que ella quería seguir hablando.

-Yo sé que he hecho y dicho muchas cosas que lamento, especialmente antes de que estuviésemos juntos…

-Eso ya está olvidado…

-Estoy segura de que sí… pero ¿recuerdas la pared alrededor de mi corazón?

-Por supuesto…

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que se estaba cayendo?

-Pensé que ya se había caído…

-Hasta hace poco, estaba lidiando con los ladrillos que habían quedado en el camino…

-¿Y ahora?

-Acabo de terminar con el último…- dijo y sonrió con timidez.

-Kate…

-Y eso significa que puedo avanzar, Rick… y que estoy lista para el siguiente paso…- dijo y giró, colocándose sobre él y besándolo con intensidad.

Por un buen rato, no se dijeron nada más, se dedicaron a esa práctica que habían aprendido a perfeccionar hacía solo unos meses… y cuando estuvieron satisfechos y extenuados, salieron del agua y se recostaron en la cama…

Rick le alcanzó a Kate la copa de vino y ella sonrió.

-No me digas que quieres brindar…

-Por supuesto… cómo ya te dije, lamento lo de los aros… si quieres podemos ir y cambiarlos por otros de tu gusto…- le dijo acariciando su brazo y ella sonrió.

-Tengo que admitir que me da rabia que Gates los haya visto antes que yo… pero estamos a salvo y a pesar de los nervios, estoy feliz…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, creo que me los quedaré, para lucirlos en la intimidad… imagínate que ahora que Gates los vio, si me los ve puestos, no habrá que sacar muchas cuentas…

-Es verdad… ¿pero por qué no buscamos algo distinto?

-Porque tú los elegiste para mí… y además, me encantan…- dijo y besó sus labios…

-Está bien… como tú quieras…- dijo él sonriente.

Chocaron las copas.

-Por nuestro primer día de San Valentín juntos…- dijo ella.

-Kate…- dijo él y ella lo miró seriamente- cuando dijiste hace un rato que estabas lista para dar el siguiente paso…

-Estaba hablando en serio…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Sí, sí… pero… ¿qué significa exactamente eso?

-No hay nada retorcido… es literal… estoy lista para lo que tenga que suceder entre nosotros…

-¿Me estás diciendo que…- dijo y no quiso continuar.

-¿Qué?

-¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio?- dijo él con la boca seca.

-Yo no soy quien debería proponer aquí, Castle…- dijo ella divertida.

-Bueno, pero…

-Pero nada… solo digo que el día en que me lo propongas, con un hermoso anillo y de rodillas…- dijo y alzó la ceja- tendrás muchas posibilidades de que acepte…

-Kate…- dijo él sin aire- no sabía que eras tan machista en ese aspecto…

-No es machismo… es una ilusión… siempre soñé con una proposición de matrimonio… del hombre indicado, por supuesto…

-Y… ¿tú crees que el indicado podría ser yo?- le preguntó con cuidado y Kate sonrió.

-Después de todo eras el que estaba del otro lado de la pared, esperando…

-Es cierto…- dijo él pensativo.

-Por supuesto que eres tú, Castle… sino no te hubiese dado tu cajón…

-¿A Josh se lo diste?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¿Se lo diste?

-No…- dijo Kate y él sonrió.

-Bien…

-Por él nunca llegué a sentir lo que siento por ti…- le dijo con los ojos húmedos.

-Ahí tienes, doctor motociclista…- dijo él y ella hizo una mueca.

-¿Seguiremos hablando de Josh? ¿Quieres que hablemos de Gina y de Meredith?- dijo Kate con fastidio.

-No, no…- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella y la besó intensamente a modo de disculpa.

-Bien…- dijo Kate y tiró de él hasta que Rick se colocó sobre ella.

-Aunque… tal vez podríamos negociar otro cajón… estaba pensando en traer un par de cosas que me gustaría tener aquí…

-¡Castle!- le dijo ella y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Lo sé… lo sé… todo a su tiempo…- dijo él y se adueñó de su boca, era mejor no seguir hablando…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Feliz Día de San Valentín por adelantado! Gracias por seguirme!**


End file.
